Señales
by Light Sunshine
Summary: Él lo sabía. Todos, en realidad; las señales eran claras y estaban a la vista. Solo faltaba que ella se diera cuenta, después de todo; Hikari era una chica observadora y perceptiva. [Desafío del proyecto 1-8 para eljefe2000]


Señales

Hikari siempre se había considerado una chica observadora y perceptiva. Tenía esa-buena o mala, según se viera- costumbre de fijarse en los detalles que la demás gente pasaba de largo. Como por ejemplo, ese ligero sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro de Ken cada vez que Miyako se peinaba su largo cabello detrás de las orejas, o lo mucho que limpiaba Daisuke los googles que había heredado de Taichi antes de colocárselos.

Sin embargo, en este caso en específico, las señales habían estado ahí todo el tiempo sin que ella llegara a notarlas y la verdad cayó sobre ella como un cubo de agua.

¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes?

Cuando conoció a Tk habría podido describirlo, sin miedo a equivocarse, como un pequeño muchachito con un gran corazón, llorón y asustadizo, pero que cargaba con la enorme responsabilidad de ser el poseedor de las esperanzas de sus compañeros, tarea que finalmente supo desempeñar con éxito.

Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, Hikari no tuvo más opción que retractarse, pues los años y las circunstancias le habían demostrado que en ese entonces no pudo haber estado más equivocada respecto de aquel que luego se convertiría en su mejor amigo.

Ambos habían crecido, sí, eso estaba más que claro. No eran el par de niños que eran cuando se conocieron –el contexto tampoco era el mismo-.

Takeru, nada más empezar la escuela, había presentado una clara inclinación por las actividades extracurriculares, como el baloncesto, contrario a la mayoría de los chicos, que preferían el fútbol, como Daisuke. Hikari no acostumbraba ir y verlo en sus entrenamientos, pues a esa misma hora ella también debía atender sus respectivas responsabilidades, sin embargo, el día en que el encargado de su club de fotografía canceló la reunión de ese día, a la chica no se le ocurrió nada mejor para matar el tiempo perdido, que acudir al gimnasio después de clases animar a su amigo, sentada en las graderías.

No bastó más que un rato para que ella se diera cuenta de lo bien que lograba desempeñarse Takeru en esa área, sin embargo, sólo tardó un poco más en percatarse de otra cosa no menos importante: Takeru, _su pequeño Tk_, saltó sobre el bloqueo de otro par de jugadores, atrapó el balón que veía en el aire y con un pequeño impulso de sus piernas, encestó con una inusitada facilidad que ella vitoreó no sin cierta sorpresa.

No parecía haberse esforzado demasiado en ese salto, ni para burlar a los jugadores, ni para anotar el punto, y no es que sus compañeros de equipo –o sus contrincantes- fueran malos elementos; todo lo contrario.

El chico celebró la anotación con sus compañeros y luego dedicó una mirada hacia las gradas, en busca de la chica que había ido a animarle y a quién le había dedicado esa jugada. Y le sonrió al verla aplaudiendo su hazaña. Le dedicó un breve saludo con las manos y dirigió su atención nuevamente al juego.

—¿Esperaste mucho?—le preguntó una vez que salió de las duchas, ya aseado, cambiado y perfumado. Con esa gran sonrisa que acostumbraba llevar en medio del rostro.

Había decidido esperarlo hasta el final del entrenamiento y luego de eso, a que saliera de los camarines de varones. Los quince minutos que había tardado Takeru en estar listo, Hikari no había podido dejar de pensar en aquella jugada que había hecho Tk a mitad del partido. En la facilidad que tuvo en su desempeño en el juego aéreo.

—No, para nada—dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bajó de las gradas para llegar a su altura, lo que en realidad nunca llegó a suceder, o más bien, _había dejado de suceder_. Una vez llegó a su lado, se sorprendió al saber que Takeru le pasaba en altura por al menos una cabeza. De pronto ya no le pareció tan sorprendente la facilidad con la que había hecho la jugada anterior, sino que le pareció de lo más natural.

Ella recordó con nostalgia haber sido más alta que su amigo cuando eran pequeños, y luego haber sido de su mismo tamaño hasta hace nada. ¡En qué momento había crecido tanto! Supo entonces que Takeru ya no era el pequeño muchachito que recordaba, al contrario, el hecho de que pasara su brazo sobre sus hombros, dejando ver el ancho de su espalda, era prueba irrefutable que estaba _creciendo_.

Hikari se sonrojó y caminó bajo la custodia del brazo de su amigo hasta su casa. Mientras que el-ya-no-tan-pequeño Takeru, jugaba con sus dedos sobre el hombro de Hikari, haciendo provechoso uso de su nueva estatura.

* * *

><p>Hikari siempre le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, él lo sabía; todos lo sabían: era de dominio público. No era, sin embargo, algo que la hubiese detenido para llevar una vida tranquila, pues Taichi siempre había infundido el suficiente valor en ella como para hacer frente a sus problemas de la mejor manera posible. No obstante, Taichi no era infalible ni mucho menos omnipresente –y no digamos que demasiado pacienzudo-, por lo que cuando él no estaba, Hikari era vulnerable a caer ante su <em>pánico<em> ante la oscuridad.

La chica había comenzado a comportarse de manera extraña sin razón apreciable –al menos para él-. Su mirada parecía perdida y su cabeza siempre estaba gacha. Su semblante era melancólico y comenzaba a tener un aspecto paliducho y débil. Tk se dio cuenta de que su pequeña lucecita estaba apagándose de a poco y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Su paciencia acabó cundo la vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Entonces él también palideció y su rostro se deformó en una expresión de horror; su luz acababa de desaparecer. No iba a permitirlo. Oh, no, por supuesto que no.

Estaba aterrada. Todo estaba oscuro; el cielo, el bosque y el inmenso mar que se extendía frente a ella. Había oscuridad en su corazón y su luz no parecía ser suficiente como para despejar las tinieblas que la acechabas y nublaban su razón. Tenía tanto miedo.

Le parecía ridículo la increíble paradoja que resultaba ser ella; no podía creer que la portadora de la luz estuviera siempre rodeada de tanta oscuridad, teniendo en consideración su antiquísimo terror a la misma. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos e intentó concentrarse en controlar el temblor de sus hombros, se acuclilló en su sitio, sintiéndose totalmente débil, cobarde, _tan poco luminosa._

—¡Kari!—oyó su nombre pronunciado por una voz familiar a la lejanía —Kari—alzó la vista y buscó el origen del llamado. Lo que vio la dejó atónita e hizo que cambiara su expresión a una entre sorprendida y más tranquilizada.

—Tk…—balbuceó ella cuando lo vio venir a través de sus pestañas enlagrimadas. Se levantó y giró su cuerpo en dirección al chico que la llamaba, en que corrió hasta llegar a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos en un gesto contenedor. Ella se acunó en su pecho y escondió la cara en el hueco de su hombro y lloró.

—Ya estoy aquí, Hikari, tranquila—le habló con calma.

Y es que el mar de las tinieblas había llamado a Hikari ahora más fuerte que nunca. Takeru decidió ir en su búsqueda contra viento y marea, traspasando los mundos que lo separaban de donde sea que se encontrara Hikari en ese momento, _su Hikari_.

No permitiría que Hikari, su luz, se fuera sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Por lo que juntó todas sus energías y emociones que fue capaz de concentrar, y las transformó en fuerza. Esa increíble fuerza -esa que Sora quizá conocía bastante bien-, que Tailmon habría llamado a_mor_, y que le permitiría buscar a su pequeña lucecita en donde fuese que estuviese.

Entre sus brazos, Hikari obstuvo la contención que necesitaba para volver a brillar. Se dio cuenta de manera extraña que el _pequeño_ Tk, ya no era el chico llorón que había conocido hace muchísimos años atrás. Muy por el contrario, se había comportado de manera valiente y decidida solo para rescatarla de sus miedos en un mundo en el que ninguno tenía total seguridad de los peligros que los acechaban. Takeru no solo había _crecido_ en estatura, sino que también había crecido como persona, en un _muchacho_ digno de confianza.

Hikari volvió a enterrar la cabeza en el hombro del chico, sintiéndose reconfortada por su amplio pecho y sus fuertes, mientras que Takeru la rodeaba y apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza, protegiéndola de todo mal. Al menos hasta que volvieran a casa y ella pudiera volver a brillar con su luz propia, como a él le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Todos sabían que Takeru Takaishi era un chico más bien pacífico. No le gustaba el conflicto, es por eso que prefería solucionar sus problemas mediante la diplomacia y su buen carácter. Por lo tanto, ver a Takeru en medio de una pelea era más extraño que un Numemon agraciado. Y es que Tk había sido siempre un chico afable y pacífico.<p>

No faltaba, sin embargo, quien confundía el buen carácter de Takaishi con temor, tachándolo de asustadizo, cobarde y poco hombre, ya que, según ellos, _sólo un hombre de verdad no temía resolver sus problemas a golpes y no huyen de una pelea._

Ese tipo de comentarios hacía hervir la sangre de Daisuke, quien dentro de toda su impulsividad, siempre había procurado evitar el tema de los golpes, en parte porque Hikari se había declarado una total y absoluta enemiga de la violencia, y en parte porque realmente no creía que pudiese resolver sus problemas a través de los puños. En ese sentido, se diferenciaba totalmente de Taichi, quien no se detenía a pensar antes de soltar un impulsivo puñetazo.

—Retira lo dicho—anunció Daisuke al chico que se atrevió a incluir a Takaishi en su burla.

—No es necesario, Daisuke, puedo defenderme solo—dijo simplemente, calmando a su impulsivo amigo—pero no vale la pena con tipos como esos—y se retiraron del salón, sin más.

Es por esto que Hikari le pareció una verdadera sorpresa el día en que apareció frente a ella con el labio roto y un golpe en la mejilla, mientras que en sus ojos alegres y azules, solo había una mirada seria, o más bien, de vergüenza. Era la primera vez que Hikari le veía en condiciones como esa –ya que nunca llegó a verlo en su pequeña riña con el Emperador Digimon, y una vez que volvieron a casa, sus heridas se habían esfumado-, lo que la hizo reprimir una exclamación de horror al ver su rostro afable y perfecto, corrompido por una marea que pasaba del color rojo al morado de forma apreciable.

—Dios mío, Takeru, ¿Qué te sucedió?—le preguntó ella, volviendo en sí después de su impresión, invitándolo a pasar a su salita de estar. Lo sentó en el sillón frente al televisor donde ella y su padre solían pasar sus días de convalecencia cuando ella era más joven, mientras que ella buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Él se mantuvo en silencio, encerrado en la vergüenza que le producía presentarse ante Hikari en tales condiciones.

Ella se arrodilló frente a él, ante su postura encorvada y su cabeza gacha. Tenía puestos los codos sobre sus rodillas, mientras cubría los nudillos de su mano derecha con la izquierda.

—¿Qué te sucedió, Takeru?— le preguntó ella, intentando tocarle la cara sin rozarle las partes lastimadas— no habrás…tú no haces eso, Tk…—su voz parecía ligeramente preocupada.

Ante esto, el chico levantó su cabeza su cabeza de golpe, con la mirada afligida, casi desesperada.

—¡No!—casi gritó. Ella se sorprendió, retirando sus manos. Y él volvió a su posición original, avergonzado por alzarle la voz a ella —digo… no es lo que piensas, yo… lo siento tanto.

Algo no encajaba en toda aquella situación. Si Takeru, tal como parecía ser, se había peleado, él, definitivamente, no se habría ido a meter a su casa para que ella le viera con sus heridas en gloria y majestad, sabiendo de sobra lo mucho que Hikari odiaba a las personas que arreglaban sus problemas a golpes como un grupo de _Neandertales._ Si él había ido a pararse frente a ella con esa cara, seguramente había una mejor explicación.

Ella no insistió. Se limitó a desinfectar el corte de tenía en el labio y el golpe que tenía en su mejilla, y a colocar algún ungüento para cicatrizar. La mirada del chico estuvo perdida en el piso hasta que ella acabó su tarea. Ella le miró el rostro, ahora con pequeñas manchas blancas por el ungüento, que lo hacía tener un aire más bien cómico. Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla sana y la subió hasta su cabeza y acabó por desordenar su ya caótico cabello rubio mientras se levantaba para guardar el botiquín en su lugar correspondiente. Sintió un pequeño sonido proveniente de su móvil, lo que le indicaba que acababa de llegar un mensaje de texto, era de Daisuke: _No te enfades con él, no ha sido culpa suya. Larga historia… _

Pese al tenor del mensaje, ella sonrió aliviada, pues sus conjeturas no habían estado del todo equivocadas; Takeru no era, en absoluto, un chico violento. Volvió a la sala de estar donde el chico le esperaba aún sentado, pero ahora sí dirigió hacia ella la mirada.

—Kari, yo…—intentó decir, pero fue interrumpido por los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cabello. Él abrió los ojos de la pura sorpresa. No esperaba, en ninguna de los casos, una reacción como esa de parte de la chica.

—Ya lo sé, Takeru—dijo, sin más. No hizo falta más nada, el chico enterró su casa en el cuello de la chica y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

Takeru habría querido agradecerle su ayuda y comprensión, y la verdad es que ella también deseaba hacerlo; le agradecía en lo más profundo de su corazón que el amable y pacífico Tk de antaño siguiera presente ahí.

Al parecer, según el mensaje que había recibido de Daisuke, lo que sucedió fue que los matones con los que habían discutido en la escuela decidieron vengarse por su forma de defenderse de las burlas que iban dirigidas a Takaishi, y cuando iban saliendo del entrenamiento de sus respectivos clubes deportivos, estos los interceptaron. Ellos no habían hecho más que defenderse.

Tk se había convertido en un _hombre grande, valiente y resuelto._ Se sentía orgullosa de su mejor amigo, no solo en comparación al p_equeño muchachito llorón y asustadizo _Tk, que conoció hace tiempo, sino como el Takeru Takaishi en el que se había convertido, al que quería tanto –de una manera incalculable-. Entonces lo supo. Tarde, pero lo supo.

Supo que ese cariño que sentía por el pequeño Tk había crecido junto con ellos, transformándose ya no en el amor que tiene la luz hacia la esperanza, sino en el que tenía una mujer por un hombre, _por la clase de hombre que se había vuelto él._

Ella amaba a Takeru Takaishi.

Él lo sabía. Todos, en realidad; las señales eran claras y estaban a la vista. Solo faltaba que ella se diera cuenta, después de todo; Hikari era una chica observadora y perceptiva.

* * *

><p><strong>Este me gustó, lo encontré de lo más romanticón. Espero que sea del agrado de <strong>**eljefe2000, ya que es un reto que ella ofreció y yo, haciéndome la valiente, acepté. **


End file.
